A Sharp Sting
by messengerpigeon
Summary: Nico starts off as a normal boy but watch how he changes in a few shorts days. This is a re write of a story I did ages ago. One Shot. M/M. Vampire-High School AU.


A Sharp Sting

"Where the fuck are you going Nico. Stay and enjoy my party, have fun with other people that doesn't involve sex for once." Piper shouted at Nico as he tried to manoeuvre his way through people trying to leave the party.  
"Piper would you stop following me and just let me leave."  
"No! I am not going to let you walk out half way through another party. You're my best friend you of all people should stay until the end, it's not even midnight."  
"Piper its half one you drunken slag."  
"You bitch! Anyway doesn't matter, look at that guy over there, he's checking you out." Nico stopped in his tracks and turned towards where Piper was looking and saw the guy she was talking about. He was standing besides the drinks table topping up his drink.  
"See his topping up his drink with more alcohol, his perfect for you." She was holding back a laugh but causing a smile to emerge on Nico's face. "Go on talk to him." Nico paused for a moment and was about to think of an excuse to back out of it when Piper cut in once again. "If you don't talk to him then I will on your behalf." Nico knew he could no longer win.  
"Fine I'll go talk to him but if he kills me I'm so haunting your arse."  
"Don't be such a queen and just go." Nico could here Piper laughing to herself as he was pushed in the direction of the tall dark handsome stranger, Nico turned around to scowl at Piper but she was already lost in a crowd of people. Nico made his way to the drinks table and got himself a drink and tried to think of a conversation starter to make small talk.  
"You're Nico aren't you?"  
"Huh, what?" Nico was caught off guard; he couldn't even form a proper sentence to reply to the guy.  
"You're Nico, yes?"  
"Yes I am, nice to meet you" He said while shaking the stranger's hand. Nico wasn't too sure how this guy knew his name.  
"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Percy... I have to say your friend is very persistent."  
"My friend? Oh dear god what did she say to you?" Percy chuckled at Nico's statement. Now it all made sense – Piper.  
"She can't be that bad." Percy responded.  
"She obviously couldn't have said anything that bad to you if you still think that." Nico was relieved.  
"Have you got a dark secret then you think she could share." Percy said laughing to himself with a big smile on his face. Nico had to admit this Percy bloke was a charmer. He was hot and totally his type yet for some reason his whole body told him to get out of there and go home. Nico was a strong believer in fate so like a lot of decisions he had made in the past he let fate decide, if there was a reason he was meant to go then something would happen however the universe seemed to want him here.  
"Well everyone has got their secrets haven't they." Nico gave Percy a smile trying to flirt as he took a sip of his drink. He was trying to be mysterious but he couldn't compete with Percy. Percy was about to reply to Nico when his phone went off in his pocket.  
"I'm really sorry but this is important I need to take this."  
"No problem, I should go and find Piper any way, see you around." Percy walked off to a quieter part of the house while Nico stayed where he was and looked around at. There were drunk people everywhere. There were a few people amongst the crowd that seemed sober, Nico assumed designated drivers. Nico then took a look at the place Percy walked off to and then looked at the front door and walked towards it without saying good bye to anybody. He knew he shouldn't have but something in his gut told him something was wrong and he couldn't help but believe that the phone call was a way for him to flee the situation. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that when talking to Percy, Nico actually remained his cool and successfully flirted with out looking like a complete idiot. Nico didn't live too far away from Piper's so walking wasn't a problem for him even if it was gone 2 o'clock in the morning. Apart from a short dark alley the way was lit by street lamps and even though Nico looked like a complete twink he was quite capable of taking care of himself as he proved fighting at school with several people. Nico was out as being gay at school so he was use to all the bullies since he was an easy target. School for Nico was filled with swirlys, the word "fag" graffitied on his locker and the occasional fight in the car park. One against one Nico could handle but most of the time it wasn't that way. Nico was normally pinned to the floor by one of the boys while others kicked him. Nico had tried telling the teachers but he could tell that they didn't give a fuck so Nico had learnt to take care of himself in difficult situations. He always pulled through.

Nico walked up to the dark alley, looking around he saw no one around, even with the alcohol flowing through his systems he hadn't got to the point when he didn't feel fear. Nico was halfway down the alley when Nico thought he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly halted his paced and quickly turned around but saw no one. The alley was as quite as it was when Nico first entered it and showed no sign for Nico to think otherwise. Nico turned back round to carry on walking but instead found in front of him at the end of the alley was a man whose identity was hidden by the shadows. Nico was cautious of what to do, he had been in situations like this before. The figure moved with great speed until he was standing straight in front of Nico. It was Percy. He opened his mouth to try and speak but no voice followed, his eye sight was becoming blurry and he started to hear a ringing in his ears, as the saying goes Nico was frozen with fear. Nico knew who it was yet he still couldn't move, he wasn't frightened any more but the way Percy was standing there and staring at him was quite unnerving.  
"You left so early we never got a chance to spend time alone," Percy started to circle round Nico. "Such a perfect specimen, you'll make a suitable mate for me." Nico's heart rate increased at Percy's whisper, there was nothing he could do, for some unknown reason he couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't run, couldn't do anything, whatever Percy was going to do Nico it was going to happen and Nico couldn't do anything to stop him. Percy's hand rested on Nico's shoulder and started to grip it digging his nails into Nico's skin. Percy moved his head so his mouth was next to Nico's ear.  
"This may sting baby but it will feel good real soon." Nico was confused in what Percy meant until he felt a sharp stinging pain in the side of his neck and as though his blood was boiling. If he could, Nico would scream in pain as Percy drew blood. Nico vision started to disappear almost completely as he felt he body go weak and almost fall to the ground. Last thing he could remember was being caught in Percy's arms before he completely black out.

Nico woke up in a cold sweat yelling as he could feel a pain in his neck. He looked round to find that he was in his room lying on his own bed. He looked round and saw nothing out of the ordinary, yet the last thing he could remember was lying in the alley while Percy bit at his neck, it had to have been a dream. Didn't it? Nico leant over to reach for his phone and saw that he had an unanswered text from Piper.  
[_Hey bitch! What the fuck happened to you? Did you hook up with that guy? Saw you both leave around the same time, bet you did you little hoe! See you at school. Love you! xxxxxx_]  
[_Banging hangover haha talk to you in class in a few hours. Love you slut! xxxxxx_]  
Nico didn't bother to answer her questions, besides he didn't know the answer to her questions, Nico could remember fuck all so anything could have happened. Nico neck was killing him, it felt as though someone had actually bit him but when he had a look in the mirror he saw no bite marks, nothing out of the ordinary no matter how many times he checked it. No matter how close he got to the mirror. Nico's hang over was killing him, he got clothes out of his wardrobe not even caring if they went together. He had his wash and said goodbye to his mum as the door slammed behind Nico. He walked out of the house into the cold morning air. As soon as the first gust of wind hit him he instantly regretted partying last night, he didn't even drink that much. Nico held his head in pain as he walked to school. Nico got to his locker and placed his bag in and looked at the clock, it was 8:30 so Nico had another hour to kill until his class started. Nico had read somewhere that exercise helped with hangovers so he made his way to the school's gym. Nico got changed into a pair of shorts and a plain vest top in the locker room. Ever since the first day of school Nico had always kept a change of clothes in his locker just in case. Old habits die hard. The gym wasn't very large but it held all the necessary equipment to train for various sports. Nico spent about ten minutes on the treadmill before he moved to the rowing machine. As he took his seat and strapped his feet into place he heard somebody else enter the room.  
"What the fuck is a fag like you doing in a gym? Wanted to perv on us hot guys?" Nico turned his head and saw Matt Sloan, the "leader" of the Neanderthals that had bullied Nico since day one of high school. Nico hated the guy but as he was only a pair of shorts with his t shirts in his hand even Nico had to admit he had a great body.  
"Whatever Matt." Nico was in no mood to deal with his shit however when Matt sat on the rowing machine beside him something was bound to happen. Nico started to row ignoring his bully beside him, everything was quite for about five or so minutes before Matt started speaking.  
"So what are you actually doing here?"  
"What no derogative term? I'm impressed Matt. I'm trying to get over my fucking hang over."  
"That explains why you look so pale, you look like death."  
"Why are you being fucking nice to me all of the sudden, well as nice as you get anyway. You've treated me like shirt for ages."  
"Someone has a potty mouth."  
"Potty mouth? What are you fucking five?"  
"Really Nico, I was trying to be civil but you had to go fuck it all up like you always do."  
"You called me Nico... You never call me Nico. Okay what the fuck is going on?" Nico looked straight at Matt who stared back. It looked as though he was debating on saying something; his eyes scanned down Nico's body then darted back to look into Nico's eyes.  
"Just forget it." Matt picked up his top which he had thrown on the floor and walked out of the gym leaving Nico confused. He took a deep breath and ran after Matt; he was determined to find out what that was all about. Nico tried to find Matt but no such luck; he gave up on the exercise and hit the showers. Nico never liked to shower at school but since no one else was there or likely to walk in he just went for it plus Nico didn't want to be all sweaty for the rest of the day.

Nico walked to his locker with a towel round his waist to get dressed. He had managed to put on his underwear, a pair of skinny jeans and a sock when he heard footsteps coming into the locker room which he didn't take any notice of.  
"Hi Nico..." Nico looked behind him and saw Matt standing there in his shorts and still shirtless.  
"Hi... " Nico replied. Matt started walking towards Nico slowly, staring straight at him like he was a piece of meat.  
"There's something different about you today. Usually you look so weak and feeble but today you look strong, powerful, you look as though you're ready to take on the world it's so... alluring. Even your body has changed. You're usually skin and bone but now you have muscle." Nico looked down at his body but didn't see anything different, Nico was so confused at this point, he had no idea what the fuck was going on. He wasn't sure if this was some sick particle joke or some weird coming out situation, everything was just so fucked up no matter which scenario it was. Matt had gotten so close that Nico had started to back away from him but eventually backed into another locker which gave Matt the perfect opportunity to press his body against Nico's. Before Nico could register the new situation Matt's lips attached themselves to Nico's which shocked Nico so much he opened his mouth which gave Matt the perfect chance to slip in his tongue. Matt's hands slid from the base of Nico's neck down his bare back and firmly gripped Nico's arss while Nico's hand slid down Matt's bare chest, under the waist band of his loose shorts and gripped his already hard large cock, causing Matt to moan into the kiss. The pair of boys continued to make out while Nico jerked Matt's cock. Nico increased his pace causing him to moan while his spare hand played with Matt's nipple, lightly pinching it and tracing his finger around it.  
"Uh! Fuck dude I'm goanna cum! Go faster." Matt moaned and Nico obliged and quickened his pace even more causing Matt's whole body to shudder as he came in his shorts. Matt stepped back and looked down at the stain on his shorts then looked up to Nico with a confused look on his face.  
"Err, I better go change." And with that Matt walked out of the locker room leaving a very confused, half naked and hard Nico to think about what the fuck just happened.

Nico got to his class at quarter past nine and took his usual seat next to Piper who was already sitting in the classroom.  
"Wow dude, you look like shit."  
"Really? I feel great." Nico exclaimed. His hangover had completely gone and he jerked of his bully plus took care of himself before class – not to bad for the first hour of school.  
"Well good I suppose even if you do look white as a ghost. Glad your here i'm bored as fuck, so what happened with that guy? Did you two hook up?"  
"I have no idea; I don't remember a fucking thing that happened last night. Last thing I remember is you telling me to go talk to him... Oh and that his name is Percy... I think... Maybe."  
"Well that sucks; I was hoping to hear all about how you're a man whore."  
"I'm so not that bad." Nico protested crossing his arms.  
"Oh really, Lets count last week. Guy in bar, guy in club, guy in coffee shop and those two guys in the gym. That's almost daily. For someone with no confidence admit it, you're a man whore."  
"Fine, fine, fine I admit it." Nico said laughing causing a grin to form on Piper's face. "As you seem to be making lists you can add another one to it that happened today."  
"And you're telling me this now! What? Where? When! Who?"  
"You know what. In the school's locker room. About an hour ago. And Matt." Her expression was blank. "Matt Sloan."  
"What! Him! Why him? You hate him and he's a homophobic bully who hates you, how the fuck did that happen?" Nico gave Piper the shortened version of what happened in the gym and then in the locker room. Nico had to admit the look on Piper's face was priceless and lucky for Nico the professor walked into the classroom to start his lecturer about music history.

After a lecture which involved disapproving looks from Piper and three hours of the most boring teacher in the world talking about strings of different instruments it was finally over which meant Nico's only lesson of the day was finally over. After saying goodbye to Piper whom still had classes Nico made his way home. Although the sun was shining bright in the sky it didn't seem to heat up the cold October's day. As he was in no rush Nico decided to take the longer way home which involved going through the park. Every since he was young he loved the park but nowadays the reason he enjoys the park so much were different. It's because it held so many happy memories of him and his dad before his dad got sick and passed away. He sat on one of the benches in the park on the opposite side to where some children were. He got his phone out of his pocket and started to text Piper when he heard an unfamiliar voice talking to him.  
"Last night was fun, you tasted great" The voice said with amusement in his voice. Nico turned his head and saw Percy, the guy from the party that Nico only slightly remembered.  
"We had sex?" Percy shook his head. "Oh so you just sucked me of?"  
"Wrong again but getting warmer." Percy was now sitting next to Nico on the bench staring straight off into the distance.  
"Then how in god's name did you taste me?"  
"Oh come on Nico, you know the answer to that, I know you do. I made sure you would remember that."  
"Huh?"  
"Come on think about it. What's the last thing you remember?"  
"B-but.. that was a dr-"  
"A dream." Percy cut Nico off. "My dear Nico that wasn't a dream that was a memory. I must say you skin healed rather quickly, i'm quite impressed and I don't impress easily."  
"So you're telling me you bit me? And now what? Does that make me a vampire now?" Nico was chuckling to himself at how ridiculous this was but Percy's face showed no emotion; he was still looking forward like he was waiting for something.  
"Yes Nico, that's exactly what it means." Percy looked straight at Nico but still showing no emotion.  
"You're a fucking psycho, I'm out of here." Nico got up from the bench and walked away from Percy. He turned his head to make sure he wasn't being followed, he could see Percy still sitting on the bench staring forward not even caring that Nico had walked off. Nico turned his head to continue walked but was startled and lost his balance when he found Percy standing directly in front of him.  
"What the? How the fuck did you that?"  
"Don't ask questions you already know. It's infuriating." Percy stretched out his hand to help pick Nico up which Nico accepted.  
"Your skin is icy cold."  
"What did you expect, I'm a vampire. I'm technically dead."  
"B-b-but you can't be. There not real. Oh god."  
"We can discuss this later we have more pressing matters on hand. If you don't feed within 12 hours of getting turned your body will turn to dust."  
"Well that's encouraging."  
"No time for jokes Nico. I turned you at exactly 2:16 and it's now 12:56, we don't have loads of time left. Now follow me, you have to feed."  
"Feed? As in bite the neck and suck?"  
"Yes Nico... bite and suck." Percy started walking off and issued Nico to follow who quickly obliged to his surprise. They started walking through the forest that bordered the park. For Nico it felt like they were walking for ages but he couldn't be sure, he just found out that he was a vampire he wasn't in the best frame of mind for making decisions or thinking in general. Both boys made their way into a clearing and found themselves in a large field which was used for a selection of sports. At the moment from what Nico could see there was a game of Football in progress.  
"Right listen up. There are a few things you must know when feeding." Percy had halted his pace at the corner of the pitch furthest away from the players. "Right, now the best feeds are those aged 16 to 30. Anything over 30 tends to taste like drinking sand and before 16 is just morally wrong even for a vampire." Nico scrunched up his face at the ideas of vampires having morals. "Don't look like that, vampires can have morals. Now when it comes to actually drink the blood, instincts tend to take over so don't worry about that."  
"One question, what happens if people run away?"  
"They won't... well it's not so much that they won't its more that they can't."  
"Huh?"  
"As a vampire you acquire certain attributes. For one you have the ability to make someone attracted to you with a single look. You also have the ability to block people's senses."  
"Senses? Like causing someone to go blind?"  
"Basically yes. It's not permanent but it doesn't have to be. It lasts long enough for you to make the kill however." Nico smiled at the news he just received, he had to be honest he liked the idea of making himself irresistible to anyone, the killing not so much. It certainly explained what happened in the locker room earlier that day.  
"Don't look so happy. No matter how many attributes you get with this it's still a curse when you're required to feed on a living person. When you feed you feed on more than just their blood you also feed on their memories. You find out about their family or in other words the people who will miss him, the people whose lives are destroyed by the fact that their loved one is gone. It gets easier but never easy."

Nico was silent at what Percy said. He never thought about it being a curse but the more he did think about it the more he could see where Percy was coming from, he was starting to realise just how much his life was going to change. Feeding of blood, being immortal, never being able to see his friends or family again, never going back to school, it no longer sounded like a great new experience.  
"Why did you turn me?" There's was anger in Nico's voice. He never asked for this and now he has it he doesn't want it. Why did Percy have to change him?  
"I'm sorry?" Percy's concentration went from the game to Nico.  
"You heard me, why did you change me? If what you say is true then by changing me you've ruined my life."  
"I admit it was for selfish reasons but over the years I've become lonely and I needed a mate and when I saw you and I thought you were perfection. You're the closes bit of heaven I will ever see." Nico smiled at Percy. This for Nico was the first time he had actually had a serious conversation with a guy, usually the only conversations he had with guys were hook ups and there wants much talking during them. "Look the games finishing, time to get on with this, you see that one over there." Nico looked in the direction Percy was pointing in.  
"I know him... kind of. He goes to my school. I think he's name's Jason something."  
"Then you should have no problem talking to him. Persuade him to come this way into this part of the woods, no one will see anything over here."  
"How am I meant to do that?"  
"Say you're up for a quickie or something, you'll think of something, I'll be watching in case you get into any trouble. Just know one thing, before you have fed you will not notice any changes however once fed everything will be different. You will have a new prospected but try and control your emotions."  
Nico was nervous as he walked up to Jason, he tried to put in the back of his mind that he was about to kill him but it was difficult. The further away from Percy he got the more his emotions changed. When close to Percy he seemed calm and nonchalant about the whole thing but now he was starting to freak out.  
"Hey Jason, great game. You were great out there. I'm Ni-"  
"Nico, I know who you are. Wait that sounded stalkerish doesn't it?"  
"Little bit." Nico laughed.  
"I've noticed you around school."  
"Oh really." Nico smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. "So are you getting picked up? OR walking home?"  
"Nah. Walking home, I'm a big boy, don't need anyone picking me up."  
"Big boy aye? Care to have a little fun in the woods?" Nico hoped his new attraction ability was working and by the smile that grew on Jason's face it seemed to be.  
"Defiantly."  
"Follow me then."  
Nico walked in the direction he just came from, deep into the forest so they could not be seen by anyone or likely to be stumbled across. Nico stopped in his tracks and turned to Jason who continued to walk until he got close enough to Nico he could lean in for a passionate kiss. Nico parted his mouth to let Jason's tongue in. Jason was actually a good kisser and totally hot with a rocking body, in Nico's opinion it seemed such a shame. Nico broke the kiss and lifted Jason's sports top over his head and started to kiss his neck a few times before he got up the courage to eventually bite down on Jason's neck. Percy was right, instincts defiantly took over. Nico's teeth easily pierced Jason's skin to draw blood which caused a loud cry to echo from Jason's mouth. Nico placed on hand over Jason's mouth and the other on his shoulder as he continued to drink his blood. It tasted sweet and metallic, to Nico it was wonderful. It was less than a minute before Jason's body fell to the ground completely drained with blood. His skin had become as white as a ghost and eyes had become bloodshot. Nico looked down at the newly fresh corpse, his brain told him he should be disgusted but he wasn't. Percy was right, things were changing.  
"Impressive, you're a natural. Didn't even bother with sensory deprivation."" Percy spoke up jumping down from a tree he was out of sight in.  
"Sensory what?"  
"Stopping the senses."  
"Oh. You have your way, I have mine." Nico said with a wink.  
"Come on we need to clear up the evidence... oh and you might want to wipe your mouth."

Once the grave was dug and Jason's body was buried, Nico accompanied Percy back to his apartment to learn more about his life ahead of him. Percy's place wasn't too far away, only about a 10 minute walk so they were there in no time.  
"This is a nice place"  
"Thanks, when you've lived as long as I have you do end up being wealthy." Percy chuckled to himself. Percy sat down in a large leather arm chair and crossed his leg and watched Nico circle room looking at all of the different ornaments from different time periods.  
"So how old are you?"  
"Well I was born in 1400 BC so that would make me, 3413." Nico's mouth hung open which cause Percy to laugh.  
"So why did you bring me back here?"  
"I'm sure you've got some questions, so ask away." Nico stopped looking at a large painting on the wall and focused on Percy.  
"Okay, how did I get home last night?"  
"Oh that's an easy one. I carried you from the alley to your house, climbed through your window and put you on your bed and then left so you wouldn't suspect anything. I knew you would assume it was just a drunken journey. It also helped explain the headache; I imagine you thought it was a hangover when in fact is was you changing."  
"Oh of course, when you say it like that's it's obvious. How did you carry me all that way though?"  
"Vampires have enhanced strength. Anything else?"  
"Err... are all the vampire myths true? Wooden steak through the heart, holy water, garlic, going near sacred grounds and I would say being in sunlight but considering we just walked here I'm going to say no to that one."  
"Well to my knowledge none of them are true although the wooden steak I'm guessing will hurt... a lot."  
"So vampires can still feel pain?" Percy nodded. "So how can a vampire die?"  
"Starvation, depending on the vampire depends on how many times they need to feed, for example I only feed once a month however there are vampires who feed daily and those who feed yearly. I'm not quite sure why there are different feeding patterns but there we go, once of the many mysteries that surrounds being a vampire I suppose."  
"Hmm... hypothetically would my abilities work on you?" Percy raised one eyebrow at Nico's question.  
"As in?" Nico moved from where he was standing and knelt in front of where Percy was sitting, his own dark brown eyes staring into Percy's crystal blue eyes and his hands resting on Percy's knees.  
"Well could I with one look make you attracted to me?" Nico smirked and Percy could tell why. Percy knew exactly what Nico wanted. Percy leaned into Nico, only inches from their lips touching.  
"Just being your self has made me attracted to you." With that the two boys lips connected.

As the two boys kissed Nico's hands travelled up from Percy's knees to his jeans zipper opening it and grabbing Percy's soft cock and freeing it from Percy's jeans. Percy broke the kiss and leant back in his chair and winked at Nico. Nico took the head of Percy's soft cock in his mouth and started to trace circles with his tongue. He felt Percy's hand on the back of his head gripping his hair signalling he wanted more. Nico took more of Percy's harden cock in his mouth. Now fully hard Nico could see Percy's impressive length, at least 8 inches in Nico's opinion. Nico licked the base of Percy's cock all the way to the tip tasting pre cum already leaking from his cock. Nico started to take Percy's cock in his mouth again going slowly down until he could feel Percy's pubes brushing against his nose causing Percy to moan in pleasure. After bobbing up and down on Percy's cock Nico found himself being pulled off by Percy.  
"Let's take this to the bedroom, follow me."

Nico eagerly followed Percy to the bedroom located upstairs. Both boys stripped off their clothes and Nico sat on the bed as Percy knelt in front and took Nico's cock in his mouth. Percy took all of Nico in his mouth. Percy's mouth was warm as he bobbed his head up and down on Nico's cock while his other hand played with Nico's balls. It wasn't long until Nico's breathing increased and he's moaning grew louder. Nico's hand wrapped around Percy's hair forcing him to speed up sending Nico close to the edge.  
"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Nico cried out encouraging Percy to go faster. Nico felt himself shoot load after load as his cock twitched in Percy's awaiting mouth.  
"You're good at that." Nico said to Percy as he stood up after swallowing Nico's cum.  
"Lots of practise, now bend over." Nico happily obliged bending over and sticking his arss out ready for Percy. After getting two fingers wet with saliva Percy started to slowly prep Nico. Percy spent a few moments scissoring his fingers before adding a third.  
"Just fuck me already I can take it."  
"Someone's eager. Get ready then." Percy aligned his cock up to Nico's hole and started to push his way in; he got about half way before slamming the rest of his cock in Nico's tight hole causing him to shout in both pain.  
"Fuck that's big!"  
"Thought you could take it." But before Nico could respond Percy gripped on to Nico's shoulders and started pounding Nico hole. With each thrust of his cock he hit Nico's prostate causing Nico to moan "more" and "fuck me harder". Percy knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. After a few more thrusts Percy felt his balls rise up and himself cumming in Nico's hole. The boys collapsed on the bed in a sticky, sweaty mess breathing hard.  
"That. Was. Great." Percy said breathing between each word.  
"That sure was, so ready for round two?" Nico winked leaning in once again to kiss Percy. It had been easy for Nico to get away with staying at Percy's for the night. Nico texted his mum saying he was staying at Piper's which wasn't out of the ordinary and considering neither boy slept it left a lot of time for fucking and talking.

Morning came and Percy had to go out and take care of something, Nico didn't ask what, even after the night of sharing they had done he didn't feel as though it was his business to ask. Percy had offered his place to stay until he got back. It wasn't until around 10 that Nico heard his phone going off.  
"Hello?" Nico answered.  
"Don't hello me, where the fuck are you? You're so late for class it's unreal."  
"Piper?"  
"Well duh, now where the fuck are you?"  
"Err... I'm at this guys house, I'll be there as soon as."  
"Oh... the man whore strokes again I see." Nico could hear she was trying to muffle her giggling. "Just get here as fast as you fucking can. Professor Barnes is going to freak out; he's already in a bad mood."  
"Be there soon." Nico hung up the phone and quickly wrote a note to Percy saying he was going out. They had agreed that he couldn't all of the sudden disappear from society that he must gradually do so, so no one would suspect anything so going to school seemed like a good way to stay within society to Nico. Within 20 minutes Nico found himself running through the halls of the school trying to get to class when a voice from behind stopped him in his tracked.  
"Hey fag! I need to talk to you." Just what Nico needed, Matt to talk to him, seems like the attraction had worn off.  
"What do you want Matt I'm late for class."  
"I'm here to warn you. If you tell anybody about what happened in the locker room, I will kill you." Matt voice was cold and emotionless, in Nico's opinion the true sign of a serial killer but couldn't help but to chuckle.  
"What's the matter Matt? Afraid everybody will know that the homophobic bully is a giant, prancing fairy?"  
"I aint no fairy!" Matt shouted.  
"Yes you are... You're a fag." Nico could see he hit the nerve he was trying to and saw Matt face scrunch up in anger and he clenched his fist to punch Nico right in the face but Nico was quick. Nico caught Matt fist in his hand with no effort and started to tighten his grip.  
"Now it's my turn. Since the first day of high school you've tortured me daily, kicked me and teased me and now it's time for something I like to call revenge." Nico squeezed his hand hard despite Matt desperate apology through noises of pain. Nico kept squeezing until he heard the noise he was waiting for. Nico both heard and felt the bone in Matt's hand break as well as a loud cry of pain from Matt. "And this Matt is for your death threat." In once quick move Nico held Matt arm behind his back and bent it the other way cause the bone to snap in half and rip through the skin. Matt fell on the floor sobbing in a pool of his blood gradually getting larger. Nico looked down and smirked then turned his back and walked away leaving Matt to die.

Nico knew he couldn't go back now, not after what just happened but in honesty he didn't care, he's life was different now. Nico never meant for it to go so far but he thought about how much Matt had tortured him daily at school and the death threat was the last straw – he had to pay. He took once last look at the school before turning back and walking away. He didn't have a destination really but he couldn't stay here, Matt's body would be found and an investigation would start and as Percy said a few hours earlier one of the most important rules about being a vampire was to never be discovered. Nico headed for the park, seemed only right to him as it was where this all began. He got out his phone to text Piper just one word, [_sorry._] He put his phone away and rested in head in his face trying to decide what to do, things were so fucked up. He head was so fucked up.  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing? I had to go and clean you're fucking mess up" Nico looked up and saw Percy walking up to him looking angry.  
"Thank you but it's none of your business."  
"None of my business, you just killed someone."  
"And how many people have you killed over the years. How many of them were innocent, did nothing to hurt you or anyone else. How about how many people's lives have you destroyed other than mine by turning them aye? Matt wasn't innocent. He was a vile human being that deserved everything he got." Nico's voice was cold and his hands were shaking in anger at both Percy and Matt.  
"You don't get it do you? Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can do whatever the fuck you want now, there are rules. I don't want you to become one of the vampires you see in the human's movies – a monster."  
"Fuck the rules and fuck you." And with that Nico turned his back to Percy and started to walk away.  
"So you're going to walk away from everything you know and from me? What about last night? Did that mean nothing to you because it meant a lot to me."  
"It meant everything but things change. People change. We've known each other for a day. This isn't a relationship. This is a fucked up situation." With that Nico disappeared into the forest leaving Percy standing alone. How could someone he knew for such little time affect him so much but did he truly loose anything? He had spent his whole life alone, watching friends and family leave him so why was this any different? Nico was on his own once again.


End file.
